Masque of Clavicus Vile (Skyrim)
}} The Masque of Clavicus Vile is one of the Daedric Artifacts and a unique mask found in . History Legend tells the tale of Avalea, a noblewoman of some renown. As a young girl, she was grossly disfigured by a spiteful servant. Avalea made a dark deal with Clavicus Vile and received the Masque in return. Though the Masque did not change her looks, suddenly she had the respect and admiration of everyone. A year and a day after her marriage to a well connected baron, Clavicus Vile reclaimed the Masque. Although pregnant with his child, Avalea was banished from the Baron's household. Twenty one years and one day later, Avalea's daughter claimed her vengeance by slaying the Baron.Tamrielic Lore Acquisition It is a potential reward from the Daedric Quest "A Daedra's Best Friend." The quest is completed by returning the Rueful Axe to the shrine of Clavicus Vile and not killing Barbas. Killing Barbas will instead give the Rueful Axe; however, the Rueful Axe does not count towards the achievement/trophy Oblivion Walker, while the Masque does. Enchantment Wearing this piece of armor grants the following skill bonuses: *Fortify Barter: 20 points *Fortify Speech: 10 points *Fortify Magicka Regen: 5 points Usefulness While not the best headgear for battle, it is a great way to generate more money while bartering at any level due to the power of the Fortify Barter enchantment combined with the relative simplicity of the related quest. It is also one of the few headpieces that has a fortify Barter enchantment on it. It is, however, a heavy armor piece that can be helpful for lower level players. To receive the best possible prices, one should combine the Masque with an Amulet of Dibella, an Amulet of Zenithar or a player-created necklace with the Fortify Barter enchantment. Trivia *The mask bears a resemblance to a horned helmet crafted for a young King Henry VIII by master armor craftsman Konrad Seusenhoffer in 1511 and was commissioned by the Holy Roman emperor. Henry was known to wear it on occasion in public. *If the Dragonborn has the Jagged Crown equipped with a dragon priest mask, then equip the Masque Of Clavicus Vile, the Jagged Crown will still be equipped. However, this gives a strange look since the pieces of headwear look combined. The enchantments and armor ratings are, however, still active. *The mask has the same base armor rating as a Daedric helmet, making it superior when both are unupgraded. *For the matching set bonus, the masque qualifies as ebony. Bugs * The mask can actually be equipped over many other headwear pieces such as the Ancient Shrouded Cowl. This does, however, cause armor rating issues. *The mask can also be equipped with The Jagged Crown by first equipping the crown with any dragon priest mask, then equip the Masque of Clavicus Vile without unequipping any of the previous two. *For a way to obtain both the Clavicus Vile's Masque and the Rueful Axe, see "bugs" on the A Daedra's Best Friend page. * Wearing the Masque of Clavicus Vile while seeking Speech training may cause a bug whereby the Dragonborn will be unable to receive the training, as well as receive an incorrect display of how much the training should cost. This is confirmed with Giraud Gemane. Information is needed for other Speech trainers. Workarounds are needed, though simply loading a previous save and having the Dragonborn approach the trainer without the Masque on will correct the bug. *If the Ebony Mail is equipped alongside the Masque of Clavicus Vile, the Dragonborn's head may disappear. * If Dawnguard is installed, the Masque may not count as a Daedric artifact, and thus will not count towards the Oblivion Walker trophy/achievement. Obtaining both the Ring of Hircine and the Savior's Hide may fix this and make the achievement obtainable. * If worn, it may freeze the game. * The masque cannot be upgraded, even though it was supposed to have been upgradable with steel ingots. Appearances * * * * de:Maske von Clavicus Vile (Skyrim) es:Máscara de Clavicus Vile (Skyrim) fr:Masque du Vil Clavicus (Skyrim) pl:Maska Clavicusa Złośliwego (Skyrim) ru:Маска Клавикуса Вайла Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Category:Skyrim: Headgear Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards